Model Citizen
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: When a model winds up murdered in her apartment wearing another model's clothes, right before Fashion Week, it's up to the BAU team to figure out who is behind it. Meanwhile, Dr. Spencer Reid manages to obtain the affections of the model that the killer seems to be targeting. But will he be willing to even give her a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Criminal Minds fic. I don't claim rights for anything but my characters. Enjoy! Oh, and this story begins around season 6.**

**Chapter One**

**Spencer's POV**

"Ondria Haust. She's a twenty-five year old model, known mostly for being a Victoria's Secret Angel, as well as being a spokeswoman for various companies. She lives in New York City, and found her roommate dead yesterday in their apartment in Manhattan." Hotch explained.

Everyone was sitting together in the room waiting to be briefed. Usually we weren't called in on weekends. Unless it was an emergency. I had been in the middle of finishing my fifth book for the morning when the call came in.

"We've been called in on a _Sunday_, because a supermodel's roommate died? OD?" Morgan asked, visibly annoyed.

"No, and the weirdest part is that her roommate was dressed in her clothes." Garcia added.  
"What's so funny about that? Plenty of girls share clothes with roommates and friends, even family. Why is that weird?" J.J. asked.

"They were from an upcoming show that both girls were supposed to be walking in. Federico Fuhrman. She was kidnapped from the fashion house. Then deposited in the outfit at her apartment."

"I've seen his clothes. They're beautiful." J.J. sort of gushed.

"I know right! The floor length dress that looked to be made entirely of glitter! Amazing!" Emily joined in.

"What is so special about some clothes?" I asked.

"Can we please stay on topic?" Rossi asked.

"Anyway, this outfit was supposed to be showcased in the fashion show next week. However, it's now connected to a possible murder investigation during New York Fashion Week. And we've been asked to identify the killer before things get worse."

"Why target Ondria?" J.J. asked.

"She is an icon in the fashion world, among other things. She's a spokeswoman for multiple charities, and also a founding member of a few of her own. It almost seems like she's more interested in humanitarian work, but just does the modeling for fun." Garcia explained.

"Well, whatever this unsub is fixated on, we'll figure it out." Hotch said determined.

"New York City. Models. Fashion Week. The only thing that could make this even better is if this were the Victoria's Secret show and not some high fashion crap." Morgan began. We were now seated in the plane, heading for the city.

"I don't understand the fascination that society has on people who do nothing more than walk in a straight line wearing clothes that cost a fortune. No one ever wears something off the runway in public. The whole idea is completely pointless." I remarked. I could never understand the idea of one's job solely being to wear clothes.

"It's more than just walking in clothes, Reid!" Emily admonished. "It takes a little bit more skill than you think. These girls are always in shape, perfectly put together, and to put on a show can sometimes take months."

"I'm sorry that I said anything." I apologized.

"When we arrive, you'll be surrounded by beautiful women. Trust me Reid, this is the best case we could have ever been given." Morgan added.

"Morgan and Reid, go to the studio and interview Ondria and Federico. J.J go with Prentiss to the police station, and Rossi and I will go to the crime scene." Hotch assigned us our jobs.

We arrived at the Federico Fuhrman fashion house a few hours later. It was almost three in the afternoon.

We were bombarded by sounds and people running in all directions. Clothing was everywhere: on racks, on the ground, on people. This place should have been called a Madhouse, not a Fashion House.

"Who let you inside? This is a private studio!" A man shouted from the other side of the room.

"We're with the FBI. We've been called to investigate." Morgan replied. "Are you Mr. Fuhrman?"

Upon closer inspection I was able to tell that he _was_. I had memorized his face from the photographs we'd seen on the plane.

"Yes. I'm him, and no one told me that the agents were coming directly here. This is a private collection, not seen by the public yet." Federico explained.

"Don't worry Mr. Fuhrman, we won't be taking any pictures or speaking to anyone about the _clothes._" Morgan explained, holding back the will to roll his eyes.

"You're an FBI agent?" Federico asked incredulously.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your looks are being wasted, I would put you in a show in two seconds."

"That's very flattering, but can we please interview Ondria?" I interrupted, earning a glare from Federico. "And if it's at all possible, could we have a private room? We will need full privacy."

"Follow me." He said and stalked off.

"I'll go find Ondria." Morgan offered and left me to follow the crazy dress guy.

**Ondria's POV**

"Andi, there are some agents here to speak to you." One of the assistants told me. I was standing behind a privacy screen, changing outfits. It was the middle of a fitting, and my hair was pulled into a messy bun. I barely had any make-up on! I couldn't speak to agents looking hideous!

"Can't they come back later? I'm not presentable today!" I shouted.

"Miss Ondria, we really need to speak with you about your roommates death. This really cannot wait." An unfamiliar voice explained from the other side of the screen. If this guy looked as attractive as his voice sounded then he had to be gorgeous.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Agent Derek Morgan, but you may call me Derek. It's very important that we speak to you." He said nicely. I could tell that he was trying to coax me out by the tone of his voice.

I checked out my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything from the collection, just my underwear. While I was comfortable walking around in them, (I am a Victoria's Secret Angel) I didn't want to offend the two Agents that were just trying to do their jobs.

"Give me a second." I promised. I grabbed my silk robe and threw it on to cover my lack of clothing.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, I almost ran straight into a well defined chest.

"Wow! A little close there buddy," I snapped, thinking that it was an assistant...it wasn't.

"I'm SSA Morgan. It's nice to meet you." He replied smoothly. This guy had moves. "Let's move somewhere a little bit more private to do the interview."

I followed him to Federico's office, which he must have offered up. While I walked silently behind Derek I was able to check him out. Nice build, great butt, amazing looks, this guy was a 20 on a scale of 10.

"This is my partner Dr. Spencer Reid." Derek announced when we entered the office.

I couldn't see him at first from behind Derek. But when I finally did get a good look at him I almost fell over.

He was lanky, awkward, and was dressed like a geek. He had on a button down, tie and sweater vest, along with slacks and (oddly enough) converse. His hair was short but a little bit disheveled and spiky. Normally I wasn't attracted to a guy like this at all. But one look into his amazing eyes, and I knew that I was already gone. I was _hooked_.

**AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Criminal Mind's Fic. So bear with me! Also, I'm going to go into more character detail in the next few chapters. But this will be a Reid/OC story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story, btw, is a romance. It is going to be a love story, so I won't really be focusing on the investigations as much.**

**Chapter Two**

**Spencer's POV**

"Three days and are back at square one!" Hotch announced frustrated. We were all frustrated.

_The Couture Killer_, as the media was now dubbing him, should have been one of Ondria's fellow models.

"It doesn't make sense. We profiled someone who wanted to further their own career; someone who could only accomplish this by framing Ondria. When we asked Federico to cancel his show that should have set them off. Yet here we are." I added.

"Is there _any_ possibility that Miss Haust could be behind the killing? She could have hired someone," Emily suggested. I noticed how tired she was because of the dark rings around her eyes. We all were tired.

We had been guarding Ondria for three days, in the hopes that we could catch the killer making an attempt on her life. Speaking of the model:

"_Hello,_ I am right here! I would never kill Kelly. She was my best friend, and a fellow Angel!" Ondria interrupted. Everyone had all but forgotten her presence in the corner of the room. We were too busy working on editing the profile.

I had been assigned to watch her overnight the last two nights. Hotch had assigned me because I never slept at nights anyway, and he was worried that Derek would get himself in trouble in the middle of a case.

I know I should be keeping me mind in the game right now. But all I can think about is the last two nights. We had been staying in a hotel because her apartment was being occupied by a crime scene...

_"So Spencer, tell me about yourself?" Ondria asked. _

_We were sitting in the living room of the hotel. Ondria had a bedroom while I slept on the couch. Although, there wasn't much sleeping to be had over the last few nights. So we taken to talking about useless topics. This was the first she had asked anything personal._

_"I'm from Las Vegas. I have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. I have three PhD's and two BA's." I answered absently. She had been trying to get me to talk for hours._

_"Are you a genius?" she asked stunned._

_"I don't believe in quantifying ones intelligence, but according to my IQ of 187, I am technically a genius." _

_"Wow, that's crazy." Again, she was stunned. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not._

_"What about you?" _

_"I'm nothing near as amazing as you. There's nothing special about me." She said and turned away._

_"That's not even remotely true. I've seen your file." I blurted. Whoops, wasn't supposed to announce that._

_"Just because you see all the things on paper doesn't mean I am special. People just love to use me." Ondria turned her entire body away from me so that I was left to stare only at her back._

_"You're too beautiful to be used." I didn't know what just got into me. _

_"Thanks." She smiled and met my eyes. _

_For some crazy reason, I smiled back._

_"So, Dr. Reid can I have your number?" She asked confidently. I was completely taken aback._

_"Why?" I asked incredulously. I noticed Ondria leaning in closer to where I remained frozen._

_"Because you're the first person to tell me that I'm beautiful without expecting something from me." She whispered in my ear._

"Kid, are you even there?" Morgan asked, waving a hand in my face.

I snapped out of my dream. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but everyone took a break to get coffee. You didn't even move." He profiled.

"Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping because of the night duty." I explained. Derek broke out into a wide grin.

"That's my man! Have you and the model been _having fun_ together?" He asked suggestively.

"N-n-no. That's not it at all!" I stuttered. "We've just been talking. She asked for my number last night."

"Well, after this is all over you should ask for hers. It would be great to date a Super Model." Derek said envious.

"Then you should ask her for her number. I have no interest. It would be impossible for a relationship between us to work." I told him. The truth was, I would never be able to work up the courage to ask her for her number! There was no way I'd be able to ask her on a date either.

"I think you like her but you're scared. Because of what happened to you." Derek continued to profile me perfectly.

Little did either of us know, there was someone listening to our conversation the entire time.

**Ondria's POV**

_"...because of what happened to you." _I heard Agent Morgan say to Spencer.

I chose that moment to clear my throat. Both heads turned in my direction.

"Would anyone care for some coffee? Emily sent me to ask you guys." I pretended not to have heard their entire conversation.

"A cup for me please." Spencer replied quickly.

"Extra sugar, lots of it." I said remembering his exact description to me of the way he loved his coffee.

_"She knows the way you like your coffee?" _

I heard Derek announce rather loudly as I walked back toward the break room. I did indeed know the way the biggest crush of my life took his coffee. It surprised me that a team of profilers couldn't figure out how much I had fallen for Spencer over the last three days.

Hearing his rejection just now, and the subsequent offering to Derek saddened me. Did everyone seem to think that I could only be interested in guys like Derek Morgan? It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, but he struck me as a heartbreaker. Spencer seemed to be, although I didn't really know him at all, sweet, kind, and considerate.

I wanted him to notice me. How ironic was that? The center of attention wanted someone to notice her.

"Why won't he notice me?!" I groaned aloud.

"Who?" A surprise voice made me jump. I turned my head to find Emily and J.J. (as everyone called her) staring at me in confusion.

"Oh, no one. Sometimes I talk to myself." I lied.

They didn't believe me.

"Derek or Spencer?" Emily asked knowingly.

I debated whether to tell them. They did work with Spencer, and weren't my friends but his. The last thing I needed was for them to go running to him and announcing my crush.

"We won't tell Reid." J.J. said quietly. I looked at her, visibly shocked.

"You blushed and looked away when Emily said Spence's name." she explained.

"Please don't say anything. I overheard him and Derek talking. He isn't interested and I'd rather not set myself up for failure. When this case is solved we will go our separate ways and he will forget I exist. Our feelings aren't the same." I confessed and stepped out of the room. _Ran was more like it._

I needed to get away before these ladies had me spilling my guts.

**Next Time: **_**"She has more feelings for you than you choose to believe."**_


End file.
